The Spark in Your Eyes
by nikitabella
Summary: AU. He left them, he didn't come home as he prommised. Jason died during a mission in Baghdad three years ago. And when Piper thought that she was getting better and finally learning how to be a single mother, news reach her and suddenly, her world changed. Again.
1. The call

**A\N: This story is partly inspired by Trench's (former SuavePanda) story Hold On To Your Stars (I really love her work) and partly by the TV series NCIS. **

**It's also dedicated to my soul sister IniTiniNini who was very eager to read this when I mentioned the idea to her. Hopefully, I hadn't disappointed you, sis.**

_Part 1: The call_

The graveyard was empty but that didn't surprise Piper Mclean. In such a warm sunny day people were out in parks or cafes, enjoying the company of their family or friends, of their loved ones. In such good days many people seemed to forget that there is pain. But Piper couldn't and didn't want to forget.

She gently placed the red tulip she had brought on the marble gravestone. Her hand slowly slid down, tracing the picture and then the name lovingly.

_Lieutenant Jason Anthony Grace_

_US Army_

_01.07.1986-29.11.2010_

_Beloved brother _

Piper felt the familiar sting in her eyes but didn't make any attempt to brush the tears away. Her knees were touching the ground suddenly and she sat on her legs, not minding if her jeans would be ruined. Her eyes were still trained on his picture.

Three years. Three years had passed since the uniformed men had appeared on her doorstep, announcing that her boyfriend was blown to pieces during his mission in Baghdad. Three fucking years had passed and it still felt like yesterday when he kissed her goodbye at the terminal before taking off, promising that he'll come home after five months, just in time for the Christmas holidays. But for the first time he didn't keep his promise. He didn't come back.

The first year was the worst. She was on the verge of going completely insane, seeing him everywhere, hearing his voice around the house they used to share. He was with her in her dreams and that was the only time and place where she was happy. But the cold reality was coming back every morning, leaving her breathless with numb body and throbbing hole deep inside her soul.

''Hey Jase.'' She whispered, looking down at her hands in her lap. ''It's been a week since I last came but nothing had happened. We're doing fine, me and Hunter. Thalia and Nico are still on their honeymoon and will come back after a few days or so she had told me. She calls almost every day to see if I had gone insane again.'' She chuckled humorlessly.

Her fingers went to her neck and unconsciously started playing with his dog tags. The only thing they found from him. No body, not even a bone. Everything was blown up. Even the rotting coffin, buried underneath her was empty. He wasn't home. He never would be.

''I miss you so much.'' She said then in a small voice, not able to keep her emotions at bay. ''It's so hard to wake up and not see you there. Sometimes I really feel that I can't do it, that I'm not that strong. But then Hunter comes and reminds me why I have to continue. God Jason, he'll never know you! Who let our son grow without his father?!''

Her voice wavered and she sighed, trying to clear up her head and vision. She had asked that question a million times since she found out he was dead and she never got the answer. No one knew exactly who was responsible for the damn explosion that blew her life up.

''I wish he looked more like you, not only his eyes. But still, when I look at him I remember that at least some part of you is at home, with me.''

She stayed there for a while, talking about nothing and everything, asking questions and not really expecting answers. But eventually, she had to go back. Her little boy was waiting for her. She had promised him cookies and she didn't want to disappoint him. So she slowly stood up, threw one last look of longing at Jason's picture before heading to her car.

* * *

''Hey Piper, how are you?'' Annabeth greeted her with a sideway hug. It turned out a little awkward because she was seven months pregnant but it made both women smile.

''I'm still standing.'' Piper replied as usual while walking in after her best friend. ''I'm sorry I had to leave Hunter to you. Are they behaving?''

''Well, Percy is not here to put oil in the fire so they are quietly watching Finding Nemo in the living room. Come in, have a cup of tea with me.''

The brunette agreed and they sat at the kitchen counter with two steaming cups.

''How are you, how is the pregnancy going?'' Piper asked then and Annabeth stroke her belly.

''Surprisingly easy. The doctor said that it's probably because she's a girl. With Tyler was awful sometimes but I'm glad she's calmer.'' She chuckled lightly.

''Well, Hunter kicked a lot too. I guess boys really are more active.'' She joined her.

Their talk continued until Annabeth's husband Percy came back from work.

''Hey, how're my two girls doing?'' he said to Annabeth before kissing her temple and gently stroking her swollen belly.

''We have guest Seaweed brain.'' She nudged him and he laughed before hugging Piper. ''And how are you and my godson doing?''

''Fine, both of us. The boys are in the living room by the way.'' She replied after he released her from his strong grip.

''Watching TV I guess?''

''Finding Nemo.'' She nodded and almost laughed at Percy's horrified expression. He turned to his wife.

''You let them watch it without me? I wanna too!'' And with that Percy Jackson from the US Navy flew out of the room to watch his favourite movie.

Annabeth sighed dejectedly after him.

''Why do I even married such a child?''

''Because you love him maybe?'' Piper raised an eyebrow at her and they both chuckled.

''For his luck.'' The blond sighed again, sipping from her cup.

Silence felt between the two while Doris' voice could be heard from the next room. Piper was glad that she had chosen Annabeth and Percy to be her son's godparents. Percy and Jason used to be very close, like brothers and Annabeth was always a great friend. She had been with Piper through everything along with Jason's sister Thalia and she would never be able to repay them for that.

After another half an hour the film was over.

''Mommy!'' Hunter jumped from Percy and raced to Piper's already outstretched arms once they entered the kitchen.

''How is my big boy? Were you nice?'' she asked him, ruffling his brown hair while his small arms were locked around her neck.

''We daw then watched about fishies!'' he explained eagerly making his mother chuckle.

''Are you hungry?'' she asked though it was unnecessary, her boy had his father's appetite.

''Yes! We make cookies now. You pwomised!'' his eyes got big and pleading and she had to stifle a laugh. He had her sweet tooth.

''Yes, we are. But we have to go home for that.'' She answered patiently to which Hunter stared at her with big blue eyes.

''No! Tyler say we play ball! Uncle say so too!'' he pointed at Percy and his son in his arms.

''And we will buddy. But tonight, when we come to your house. Now go because cookies are waiting for you!'' Percy smiled at him and ruffled his hair, making the three-year-old boy giggle.

''Cookies!'' he started to chant and Piper glared playfully at the raven-haired man.

''Now look what you've done.'' She scolded him and exchanged a secret look with Annabeth, who was laughing silently behind Percy. ''You'll come tonight right?''

''Yeah, I just have to finish the laundry and stuff. We'll be there around seven or eight.'' Annabeth managed to calm down enough to speak.

''Okay, see you then!''

And with that Piper exited the house with the energetic Hunter in her arms.

Piper's house was on a twenty-minute ride from the Jackson's so her car was parked in the garage in no time. She went to unbuckle Hunter from his seat who was playing with some action figure in his arms, humming under his breath the tune from Finding Nemo and including a ''We eatin cookies'' chant from time to time. She shook her head while letting him go and opening the truck to unload the grocery bags.

''Mommy, I wanna banana doos!'' he tugged on her jeans and she turned to smile at him.

''Just a minute sweetie, I have to get this things inside.''

''Want any help there Beauty queen?'' a familiar voice sounded behind her and she turned to smile at the newcomer.

''Uncle Leo!'' Hunter shouted with a big-ass smile and ran to the Latino guy who immediately picked him up in the air.

''Hey, how's my little champ?'' he asked him, tickling the boy's tummy and making him laugh.

''We eatin cookies!'' he explained and Leo laughed while walking towards Piper.

''Then I'm coming just in time. Where are they?''

''Oh yes, we still have to bake them. Will you get him inside while I grab this?'' she pointed to the three bags in her trunk. Hunter tugged at Leo's faded shirt.

''Leo, I wanna banana doos!'' he pleaded.

''Well, let's get you one. We'll be inside Beauty queen!''

Piper chuckled once again, seeing Leo and Hunter laugh together. She was really glad to have a friend like Leo around with his ability to lighten the darkest mood. His fiancé Reyna was also on the field in Afghanistan. Jason would have been with her there if he was alive. They were in the same group.

''Sorry if I'm messing with your plans, I just couldn't find my place at home and there is no work today so I decided to stop by.'' He shifted a little while Piper was preparing the sugar and eggs for the cookie dough.

''Not at all, I just have to cook for tonight, that's all.'' She waved him off, while pulling out a bowl. ''Anyway, have you heard from Reyna?''

''Yeah, yesterday. Everything is calm for now and thank god. To be sincere, I'm really worried for her sometimes.'' He admitted and Piper swallowed a 'There is a reason for you to'. She didn't want to intimidate him even more.

''Don't worry too much; things are calm there right now right? And she is coming back after two weeks so don't stress it.''

''Yeah, sure. Do you want help with something?''

Piper looked at him and sighed. His fingers were fidgeting, a nervous habit of his.

''Peel the potatoes for me?'' she asked and he jumped in immediately.

They continued working like this until a ring of the doorbell startled them.

''Me open it!'' Hunter jumped from his place on the counter and ran for the door. Piper sighed and rubbed her hands in a towel before following him.

As the door came into view and she saw the newcomers her body froze. A strong wave of nausea hit her and she felt a terrible sense of deja-vu.

''Piper Mclean?'' a tall, muscular soldier asked and she only managed to nod while Hunter stepped behind her. ''You need to come with us. It's about lieutenant Grace. ''

**A\N: First part ready. Only two left to go. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Facing the truth

_Part 2: Facing the truth_

Piper was glad that for once, Hunter wasn't with her; Leo had agreed to stay at her house and watch after him until she came back. Because Piper was a mess.

It was like she had gone back in time and they were driving to the base where Jason's commander would explain everything around her boyfriend's death. She closed her eyes, repeating in her mind that this wasn't the same; that the worst had already happened. But somehow her mind didn't have control over her body so she balled her hands into fists to stop them from shaking and looked out the window to distract herself. But her breaths still came uneven and the car felt too narrow, the walls were closing around her and the seat was too uncomfortable for her to stay still. Piper desperately wanted to run away. To not face this again.

Could a heart be broken again if it never healed the first time? It felt like it.

''Miss Mclean, we're here.'' The soldier, sergeant Zang said suddenly making Piper realize that the car wasn't moving and that they were alone, only the two of them in front of the all too familiar grey building: their military base. The sergeant had opened her door, waiting for her with somewhat concerned face.

She hurried to get out, feeling claustrophobic in that small vehicle. Taking a few deep and calming breaths, she nodded to him and he led her forwards, going through the double doors. A man in his forties was already there, talking with another familiar face. Piper sighed, trying to stop the panic from rising again. The news couldn't be good if her psychologist was there also.

''Miss Mclean, it's nice to see you again. I don't know if you remember me…'' the other man started but Piper nodded quickly, cutting his words while shaking his outstretched hand. Of course she remembered the man that came to her door that day, announcing Jason's death and ruining her world: Jason's commander.

''Major Wallace.'' She tried for a smile and was almost sure that managed a descent one.

''Yes.'' He answered, his face softening a little as he smiled at her. ''Then it will be unneeded of me to remind you of Mr. Solace, our psychologist?''

She nodded again, turning to shake hands with the younger man.

''Long time no see Piper. But I guess it's for the best.'' He chuckled and for some reason Piper felt even more nervous than before.

She hadn't seen him since around a year and a half ago when her last session was. After her boyfriend died, she went almost completely crazy. First she went into hysterics: throwing and breaking things, shouting and they had hard time stopping her; they couldn't even sedate her because of the pregnancy. So she had to deal with everything on a sober head which required two hours every day with the psychologist Will Solace here in his office in the base. It took her more than three months to finally come to her senses. Hunter's birth and the cares she had to give him helped a lot too but her visits were still regular even after she started acting sane. All in all, she didn't want to remember her last meetings with Solace.

''Yes, I think it was. And why the change now? Why am I required here?'' she asked, wanting to get this over with and get back to preparing dinner for tonight. She had promised Hunter.

The two men exchanged looks and Wallace nodded before they both turned towards Piper and again with the small smiles.

''Let's go to my office first, shall we? I want to know how you and Hunter are doing, we haven't talk in a while.'' Will smiled and opened a door for her while she sighed and got in.

As always he sat on his chair and she: on the beige couch across him, giving the first impression that they were going to have a nice chat and a cup of coffee. Despite the cozy look of the place, Piper shivered slightly at the memories it gave her. Hopelessness, disbelief and finally numbness. It really had been a long time.

''So Piper, how have things been lately?'' he asked her casually, his notebook left on the coffee table between them, seemingly forgotten while his pale blue eyes were studying her reaction.

''Good I guess. Hunter is talking more now and can't stay still on one place for more than ten seconds. It's a challenge looking after him.'' She finally concluded, trying to forget where they were and to pretend that they were just two friends talking.

''And you? How are you coping with the fact that you are alone in this?''

Straight-forwards much? But somehow, she wasn't surprise in the slightest. So she decided to answer truthfully.

''It's hard. Sometimes more tan others but I don't have other choice, right? I have to do it for Hunter; he deserves to have a somewhat normal life.''

''So he's the reason for you to move on? And what if he wasn't there?''

Piper didn't answer right away, trying to imagine what would have happened with her if her boy wasn't born. She would be truly alone then.

''I don't know, maybe I would be still coming here every week like before.'' She chuckled without humor and then sighed. ''I would have definitely been worse though. Even when Thalia, Annabeth, Percy and Leo are around…it's not the same without him. I really appreciate everything they do for me but they can't return him back. No one can.''

Will pushed a box of tissues towards her and she watched him questioningly before feeling the moisture on her cheeks. She ignored the request, brushing the tears away with the back of her hand instead.

''You haven't forgotten him after all this time.'' It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Piper felt the anger boiling up in her. She was up before she could even register it herself and staring angrily at the calm man in front of her.

''I love him, he was the father of my son, how do you expect me to forget him?!'' she asked not really caring if someone from outside had heard her. This person obviously hadn't fallen in love.

''I know Piper. I just wanted to be sure.'' He stated again with the stupid smile and she huffed before plopping down on the couch. She was aware that she acted like a five-year-old but she couldn't care less.

They stood silent for a while. Piper tried to calm down while the doctor patiently waited for her to be able to continue their talk.

''Why am I here? Have they found his…body?'' she asked finally, her voice wavering at the end. ''But after three ears it won't be a body right, more like remains or something. Bones…ashes.''

She rambled more to herself than to him then. Her vision was unfocused as she imagined what might the sight be and her hand covered her mouth instinctively. It wasn't going to be him.

''Piper…''

She didn't listen, her eyes were close and her head was downcast. _No, wait_ she wanted to tell him_ don't say it just yet._ But she could feel Mr. Solace's gaze on her and she knew she had to take a hold of herself.

''Just a minute please.'' She finally managed and started taking deep breaths in a feeble attempt to calm down, to stop the sudden panic attack she had.

She felt the couch shifting slightly from beside her and a hand was placed on her shoulder but she couldn't stop it. She started hyperventilating, her tears still falling silently down, dampening her jeans.

''Piper, listen to me. You need to hold your breath for a few seconds. Do you hear me, can you do it?'' the psychologist's calming voice reached her mind and she nodded to the voice because she was still swimming in the darkness; her eyes were still closed.

And she did as she was told, resisting the urge to take another desperate breath for a few seconds before releasing a shaky one. The air started coming in and out of her lungs more easily, allowing her to calm down. She opened her eyes and locked them on the shelf on the wall right in front of her. Distraction, she had to find a distraction. She couldn't have a breakdown. Not when Hunter was waiting for her to come back home.

''Better?'' the doctor asked and she nodded.

''Yes, I'm sorry about…this.'' She waved her hand feebly, aware of his own arm on her shoulder. ''So, why am I here?'' she tried again, this time blocking the images that came up in her mind.

''Piper, it may come out as a shock but…''

''Please doctor, say it already.'' She asked more tired than impatient and she heard him sigh.

''They found him.''

Three simple words and Piper was feeling the tears again. His body was probably in this same building with her. Or what was left of him. She felt herself sigh and nodded resignedly. In one way or another, he was home.

''Okay.'' She barely recognized her own voice, it sounded so distant and cold. It lacked any emotion.

''Piper, I think you didn't understand me.'' This time his voice sounded careful like he was trying to choose his words. Was he nervous? ''I think it's better if you come with me to Major Wallace.''

And even though Piper was mentally exhausted already and the only thing she wanted was to go home and wallow in her own sorrow, she stood up and followed Mr. Solace to the Major's office on the next floor.

''Major, we're here.'' Said Will after knocking on his office door. When the 'come in' came the door was suddenly open and Piper was let to go in first.

She heard more than felt how her breathing hitched sharply at the sight in front of her. Her eyes were wide, her body numb. She couldn't believe it, it wasn't possible! She tried making a step back but she couldn't feel her feet so she tumbled backwards. It didn't matter because everything went blank before her head could touch the ground.

* * *

The first thing Piper registered was that her head was heavy, throbbing slightly even. The smells around her were different yet somehow strangely familiar. Okay, she wasn't at home. Then where was she? What had happened? She tried to open her eyes but her body didn't respond.

Warm fingers wrapped around her left wrist and stood there for a few seconds before disappearing again.

''Her pulse is going back to normal. She should wake up soon.'' a familiar voice sounded but Piper couldn't remember where did she know it from.

''But why did she fainted in the first place? Is she sick or something?'' another voice, more frantic asked. She felt a strange tug in her heart. She knew that voice too well but it sounded so foreign right now. Must be from hitting her head though. Maybe she was dreaming.

''She's okay lieutenant, it was just too much of a shock for her. She had a panic attack a few minutes before we came here.'' Said the first voice calmly. Piper noticed a regular thud coming from not far away. Someone was pacing.

Everything fell silent and Piper thought she had passed out again before she felt how the surface beneath her shifted and then a familiar touch warmed her forehead. Trembling fingers, sliding down her face trying to touch every part of it ever so lightly.

''Come on Pipes, wake up for me.'' He pleaded and her heart stopped.

The voice. The smell. The familiar touch. The nickname…

And as the memories from the last few hours came back to her she bolted up straight on the couch she was lying. She was in Major Wallace's office, on his dark brown couch that was very uncomfortable to take a nap on. But that didn't mater right now.

Because she was staring, gaping at the man sitting right next to her. He was so close that she could see the specks of gray in his bright blue eyes, the tiny lines formed on his forehead from worrying too much, the shape of that scar on his upper lip she knew so well…he was so close that Piper couldn't believe it was real.

''J-Jason?'' she heard herself whimper, her body still frozen in spot by the mere fact that he was there, hole and unharmed.

''Hi Pipes. I'm home.'' He said, like he used to do every time he came back from a mission and that line, that saying did things to her body, woke it up and she was in his arms in a heartbeat.

She closed her eyes ignoring the tears flowing freely and just savored the sensation of his body pressed against hers, of his familiar scent of outdoors and something sweet yet so refreshing that was only Jason. She felt his hands on her back, tangled in her hair and just then she noticed how his shoulders shook a little while his face was hidden in her hair so she backed away from him, hands tangled at his neck.

''Hey, it's okay. You're finally here.'' She whispered to him, cupping his face in one of her hands, brushing the tear from his cheek with her thumb. ''God, you have no idea how much I missed you.'' She finally admitted connecting their foreheads and not resisting the urge to finally let it all out.

So she just lowered her head a little and _laughed_ whole-heartedly because right now happiness and joy couldn't quite cover what she felt. After all this time spent alone, crying and cursing the world for doing this to him, to them he was _alive_ and here, breathing in her arms. Safe.

And she was whole again. Finally.

One look in his eyes showed that he was just as emotional as her and she smiled like she hadn't in a long time.

''Shit baby, I missed you too.'' He choked a little and in a flash, his lips were on hers with urgency, longing, passion and promises. Love. ''I'm never leaving your side again.'' He chuckled after they separated and she joined him shortly.

''You better not because we can't handle it again.'' She said and froze after realizing what exactly were her words.

''We?'' he tilted his head slightly in question, his hands never leaving her body, her neck, her hair…

''Yeah, I have something to tell you actually.'' She admitted sheepishly looking him in the eyes again, playing with the hair at his neck. _It got longer_ her mind registered.

''And what is that?''

''Jason, you…we actually have a son.''

**A\N: Part two is done, only part three left. It will come in a few days' time. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, it means the world to me! :)) And yes, he is alive. I just can't kill him, sue me!**


	3. Family

_Part 3: Family_

''Okay, I think it's time for us to go.'' Annabeth announced around eleven o'clock, nudging secretly Percy and Leo.

''Oh yeah, look at the time. I'm at work tomorrow after all.'' The Latino boy glanced at his watch and stood up after the couple.

Percy picked Tyler from the couch where he had fallen asleep and started walking to the car, followed by Piper and Jason, who carried the sleeping Hunter.

Annabeth hugged Jason and then Piper tightly before leaving.

''I'm so glad to see you again Jason, it wasn't the same without you.'' She admitted with a smile, glancing at Piper too.

''I really hope so because if not, I can always go back to that family that took care of me even when I was without memories.'' He joked and almost immediately his girlfriend slapped his shoulder.

''Don't even think about it.'' She said, with narrowed eyes but her face soon turned into a happy one when he kissed her temple, his arm thrown over her shoulders. Her hand was still in his, like it had been all night.

''Okay, I advise you two to get a room for the night.'' Leo cut in and all of them chuckled.

''Don't or they might follow your advice Repair boy.'' Percy answered returning back by Annabeth's side after putting Tyler in their car. ''But seriously man, I'm glad you're alive.'' He smiled at Jason and the other just nodded, not able to do much with the sleeping boy in his arms.

''Okay, night guys, see you around!'' Annabeth interrupted the bro-moment between the three with her loud yawn.

''Night!'' wished everyone in synch and Leo went to his truck while Percy led Annabeth to their car. Piper and Jason went inside quickly, not wanting Hunter to be out at this time of night; the air had become quite chilly.

''I'll go put Hunter to sleep and then hit the shower. Are you coming?'' he smiled at her while they were walking towards the stairs.

''I'll clean here a bit first, I don't want to leave all this for tomorrow.'' She beamed at him and leaned to kiss his lips.

He encircled her waist and she moaned in the kiss before tangling her fingers in his soft golden hair. God, she thought she would never do that again. And still, here he was standing next to her, kissing her. Just like before.

''You better get going.'' She mumbled once they separated and he stole one more kiss from her full lips before climbing the stairs with a big-ass smile.

Piper chuckled to herself and went to pick the teacups from the coffee table in the living room and put them in the dishwasher along with everything else from the dinner.

Her mind immediately drifted away as her hands began to work and she found it unable to stop smiling. Because everything that had happened after they left the base was nothing more than complete bliss.

Jason was flabbergasted when he found out he had left Piper pregnant and that he was now a father to a three-year-old boy. His face was priceless when he saw Hunter. Piper felt tears for the millionth time that day pricking at her eyes remembering the look on Hunter's face when he discovered that he had a daddy.

She couldn't believe how hopeless everything seemed this morning when she got up alone, how her whole life turned upside down. Or was it came to normal? Yeah, that was better.

She had the sudden urge to climb the stairs just to check if Jason was really there but she resisted it. She wouldn't act like that, like a mad woman again. Everything was back to normal now and she would get used to him being around.

And here was that smile again. God, her face hurt.

Large warm hands snuck around her waist, startling her greatly and making her realize that she had been staring at the still open dishwasher for quite a while now.

''Are you finished? Or do you need some help?'' he whispered in her ear gently before planting a tender kiss on her neck.

''I'm almost done.'' She breathed out and put the last plate in before closing the machine and pushing the 'start'.

Finishing that, she turned in his arms to face him and like on instinct her hands went behind his neck. No one said anything, they just looked into each other's eyes, letting them talk instead. Finally Jason sighed and kissed her temple, pulling her even closer and hugging her tighter than before.

''Nothing has changed much.'' His comment came a few minutes later.

''I didn't want to change anything.'' She mumbled in his bare chest.

Another comfortable silence followed again broken by the blond guy.

''I'm sorry.'' He mumbled and Piper was surprised by the pain in his voice.

She pulled away to capture his face and make him look in her eyes.

''For what?''

''For not being here. For not remembering you. For leaving you deal with everything alone.'' He shrugged. ''Do I have to continue because the list is long.''

Despite his half-smile Piper was frowning. Her grip on his face tightened when her body stiffened in his arms. Her multicolored eyes blazed with a fierce fire.

''You didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault. Do you hear me, you are not allowed to blame yourself for this.'' She demanded desperately her eyes shining. A thought crossed her mind then and she untangled her hands from him. Her fingers curled around the chain around her neck and she pulled it out in an atempt to give it back to its rightful owner but he stopped her.

''It's yours now too.'' he whispered gently, making her shiver.

''No, it's yours.''

''You're a soldier too now. The tags are ours.'' he responded simply.

Their eyes were locked for a few seconds until he chuckled and kissed her more passionately than ever before.

''I love you.'' He mumbled on her lips one, two, three, three times before she managed to answer with the same and deepen the kiss.

And they spent the night like this, lost in each other trying desperately to put years of longing, passion and love into that one night.

* * *

It was 6:38 when Jason woke up the next morning; Piper's alarm was about to take off in a few minutes, at exactly 7:00. So he detached himself from her warm body, careful to not wake her up. He already missed her by his side but he had a mission so he crept to the living room.

His backpack was lying in a corner there forgotten and he quickly rummaged through it until his fingers curled around the wanted object. He was so happy that he hadn't lost or thrown it during the amnesia. With a smile he went back to their bedroom (checking up on Hunter in his room in the process of course) to see that Piper was still asleep soundly and that he had only fifteen more minutes until she was awake. Well, twenty because she never got up on the first ring, she always let at least five minutes pass. He hoped she hadn't changed.

His eyes drifted to the object in his hand before looking back at her peaceful face. Yes, this was the right thing to do. He loved her and should have done it a long, long time ago.

And deciding to not waste any more time, he placed the small velvet ringbox on his pillow before going in the bathroom to take a quick shower so he would be able to see that familiar spark in her eyes when she wake up.

**A\N: Done! **

**Thank you for reviewing! It really means a lot, I love you all! I feel like this was one of my most serious stories and I'm quite proud of it. Though this chapter was Jasper fluff after Jasper fluff but...eh, they are just that cool. **

**Thank you all! **


End file.
